The Dr. Demento Show
The Dr. Demento Show is a syndicated and online radio show hosted by "Dr. Demento" (music historian Barry Hansen). Broadcast since 1970, the show's focus is on novelty songs and comedy recordings. The show is best known for bringing music parodist "Weird Al" Yankovic into pop culture fame. Over the course of the show's history, many Muppet tracks have been played on the program. The first example was "Rubber Duckie" in 1973. Because Dr. Demento used the 1970 Columbia single, he accidentally played part of the B side ("Sesame Street Theme" by the Kids) in three broadcasts.Demented Music Database. Playlist for March 2, 1975. "Accidental brief excerpt." "Bein' Green" is a favorite for St. Patrick's Day (and the Frank Sinatra cover has also been used on occasion). Other artists often heard on the show include Stan Freberg, Spike Jones, Bob and Ray, Mel Blanc, Peter Sellers, and Ken Nordine. Song plays *September 9, 1973: "Rubber Duckie" *Decdember 1, 1974: "Rubber Duckie" and "Sesame Street Theme" (excerpt) *December 8, 1974: "Tick-Tock Sick" *March 2, 1975: "Rubber Duckie" and "Sesame Street Theme" (excerpt) *March 16, 1975: "Has Anybody Seen My Dog?" *September 7, 1975: "Has Anybody Seen My Dog?" *March 13, 1977: "Rubber Duckie" and "Sesame Street Theme" (excerpt) *January 8, 1978: "Mah Na Mah Na" *January 29, 1978: "Mah Na Mah Na" *March 12, 1978: "Bein' Green" *November 26, 1978: "There's a New Sound" *February 14, 1982: "I Love Trash"; also track from The First Family Rides Again with impersonation of Kermit the Frog *December 26, 1982: "Snackcercise" (excerpt) *November 11, 1983: "Hey Food" *February 3, 1985: "Rubber Duckie" *March 26, 1989: "I Love Trash" *March 17, 1991: "Bein' Green" *March 15, 1992: "Bein' Green" *June 21, 1992: "Mah Na Mah Na" and "I Love Trash" *March 13, 1994: "Bein' Green" *January 21, 1996: "Mah Na Mah Na" (the original film track followed by The Muppet Show version) *March 17, 1996: "Bein' Green" *August 20, 1997: "Mah Na Mah Na" (both versions again) *March 12, 2000: "Bein' Green" *August 18, 2002: "Mah Na Mah Na" (both versions again) *October 12, 2003: "C is for Cookie" *May 20, 2007: "Hey Food" *August 9, 2009: "Doin' the Pigeon" *October 8, 2011: "Disco Frog" *December 3, 2011: "C is for Cookie" *March 3, 2012: "Bein' Green" *July 14, 2012: "Share It Maybe" *July 28, 2012: "Share It Maybe" *July 28, 2012: "Share It Maybe" (#2 on Top 10) *August 25, 2012: "Share It Maybe" (#7 on Top 10) *September 29, 2012: "Share It Maybe" (#8 on Top 10) *December 29, 2012: "Share It Maybe" (#8 on Funny 25) *March 29, 2014: "Bein' Green" (#1 on Top 10; original followed by the Jimmy Fallon duet) *August 9, 2014: "Doin' the Pigeon" *September 20, 2014: "Bein' Green (duet with Jimmy Fallon) *May 16, 2015: Special Tribute to Jim Henson, includes: **"Rubber Duckie" **"Tick-Tock Sick" **"The Countryside" **"Clink, Clank" **"Can You Picture That?" **"I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" **"But I Like You" *May 6, 2017: "Joe and the Junebug" *March 17, 2018: "Bein' Green" *September 29, 2018: "Rubber Duckie" and "Do You Like Me?" *April 20, 2019: "Bein' Green" Sources *Dr. Demento official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Audio Mentions